comet_matrixfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AestheticsAllY/Titanic Script
( SonarPings) Man: ( SonarPings) Okay, take her up and overthe bow rail. ( OverRadio ): Okay, Mir2, we're going overthe bow. Staywith us. ( SonarPings) ( Mechanical Whirring) Okay, quiet. We're rolling. Seeing her coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship still gets me everytime-- To see the sad ruin ofthe great ship sitting here where she landed at 2:30 in the morning ofApril 1 5, 1 91 2 after her long fall from the world above. ( ManSnickers) You are so full ofshit, boss. - ( Giggles) - ( Mechanical Whirring) ( SonarPinging) Man: Dive six-- Here we are again on the deck of Titanic The pressure outside is These windows are nine inches thick and ifthey go it's sayonara in two microseconds. All right, enough ofthat bullshit. ( Mechanical Whirring) Just put her down on the roofof the officer's quarters likeyesterday. - Man: Sure. - Man ( OverRadio ): Okay, Mir 2. We have landed right on the grand staircase. You guys set to launch? Yeah, Brock-- Launching Dunkin now. Go, Charlie. - All right, tether out. - Man: Tether out. Man ( OverRadio ): Okay, Brock, we're dropping down along the hull. Rogerthat. Okay, drop down and go into the first-class gangway door. I wantyou guys working the D deck reception area and the dining saloon. Man ( OverRadio ): Copythat. - Tether out. - Man: Tether out. - Now left, left. - I'm coming left. Brock: Snoop Dog is on the move. We're headed down the stairwell. Okay, Lewis, drop down to B deck. A deck. Lewis: Give me some rope, Captain. B deck-- get in there, get in there. Brock: Watch the doorframe. Watch the doorframe. - I see it. I got it. - ( Bang) ( Mechanical Whirring) - ( Cracking) - We're good.Just chill, boss. Brock: Makeyourturn. Come around. - Lewis: Cable out, Captain. - Makeyourturn. Watch the wall. Yeah, Brock, we're at the piano,you copy? Brock: Okay, copythat. Brock: Okay, right there. Right there. That's it! - That's the bedroom door. - I see it. I see it. We're in! We're in, baby. We're there! Brock: That's Hockley's bed. That's where the son ofa bitch slept. Lewis: Oops, somebody left the water running. Hey, hold itjust a second. Go backto the right. That wardrobe door-- get closer. - You smelling something, boss? - I want to see what's under it. - Give me my hands, man. - ( Mechanical Whirring) All right. - Take it easy, it might come apart. - Okay. Go, go, go, go. Flip it over. Flip it over. Go. Keep going, go, go, go. Okay, drop it. Oh, baby, baby, areyou seeing this, boss? It's payday, boys. (ManSpeaking OverLoudspeaker) ( Cheering) ( lmitates Cash Register): Ka-ching! - We did it, Bobby. - Lewis: Oh,yeah. Who's the man? Who's the best, baby? Say it. Say it. You are, Lewis. ( SawBuzzingLoudly) - Bobby, my cigar. - Bobby: Right here. ( Cheering) Brock: Okay, crack her open. ( ManSpeaking OverLoudspeaker) Shit. No diamond. You know, boss, this same thing happened to Geraldo and his career never recovered. Turn the camera off. Bobby: Brock, the partners would like to know how it's going. Hey, Dave, Barry, hi. Look, it wasn't in the safe but hey, hey, don't worry about it. There's still plenty of places it could be. Hell yes! Floor debris in the suite, the mother's room, purser's safe on C deck. -Jimmy Hoffa's briefcase. - Brock: A dozen other places. Guys, look,you'vejust got to trust my instincts. I know we're close. Wejust got to go through a little process ofelimination. Hang on a second. - Let me see that. - We might have something here, guys. Where's the photograph ofthe necklace? We'll call you right back. I'll be goddamned. Reporter: Treasure hunter Brock Lovett is best known forfinding Spanish gold. It's okay. I'll feed you in a minute. Now he has chartered Russian subs to reach the most famous shipwreck ofall: the Titanic. He is with us live via satellite from the research ship Keldysh in the North Atlantic. - Hello, Brock. - Brock: Hello, Tracy. Everyone knows the familiar stories of Titanic-- the nobility, the band playing till the very end and all that. But what I'm interested in are the untold stories the secrets locked deep inside the hull of Titanic. We're out here using robot technology to go further into the wreck than anybody's ever done before. Your expedition is at the center ofa storm ofcontroversy over salvage rights and even ethics. Many are callingyou a grave robber. Nobody called the recovery ofartifacts of King Tut's tomb "grave robbing." - Woman: What is it? - Turn that up, dear. I have museum-trained experts out here making sure that these relics are preserved and catalogued properly. Take a look at this drawing that we foundjust today: A piece of paperthat's been underwaterfor 84 years and myteam were able to preserve it intact. Should this have remained unseen at the bottom ofthe ocean for eternity? I'll be goddamned. Man (Over Loudspeaker): Vnimanye, vnimanye... Bobby: Brock! There's a satellite call foryou. Bobby, we're launching. You see these submersibles going in the water? Trust me, buddy. You want to take this call. This better be good. You got to speak up. She's kind ofold. Great. This Brock Lovett. - How can I helpyou, Mrs.-- - Calvert. Rose Calvert. Mrs. Calvert? I wasjust wondering ifyou had found the Heart ofthe Ocean yet, Mr. Lovett. Told you you wanted to take the call. All right,you have my attention, Rose. Can you tell us who the woman in the picture is? Oh,yes. The woman in the picture is me. ( Yelling OverEngineNoise): She's a goddamned liar-- Some nut case seeking money or publicity. God only knows why, like that Russian babe, Anesthesia. They're inbound! Rose Dewitt Bukater died on the Titanic when she was 1 7, right? - That's right. - Ifshe had lived, she'd be over 1 00. Okay, so she's a very old goddamned liar. Look, I've already done the background on this woman all the way backto the '20s when she was working as an actress. An actress! There's yourfirst clue, Sherlock. Her name was Rose Dawson backthen. Then she marries this guy named Calvert. They move to Cedar Rapids and she punches out a couple of kids. Now, Calvert's dead, and from what I hear, Cedar Rapids is dead. And everybodywho knows about the diamond is supposed to be dead or on this boat, but she knows. Doesn't exactly travel light, does she? Mrs. Calvert, I'm Brock Lovett. Welcome to the Keldysh. Okay, let's get her inside there. - Hi, Ms. Calvert. - Hi. Welcome to the Keldysh. Man: Hey. Hey! - ( Knocking) - Rose: Yes? - Areyour staterooms all right? - Rose: Oh,yes, very nice. Haveyou met my granddaughter Lizzie? She takes care of me. We metjust a few minutes ago. Remember, Nana, up on deck? There, that's nice. Have to have my pictures when I travel. Can I getyou anything? ls there anythingyou'd like? Yes. I would like to see my drawing. Brock: Louis XVI wore a fabulous stone that was called the Blue Diamond ofthe Crown which disappeared in 1 792 about the same time old Louis lost everything from the neck up. The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped, too recut into a heart-like shape that became known as "Heart ofthe Ocean." Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond. It was a dreadful, heavything. I onlywore it this once. Lizzie: You actuallythinkthis isyou, Nana? It is me, dear. Wasn't I a dish? I tracked it down through insurance records-- An old claim that was settled underterms ofabsolute secrecy. Can you tell me who the claimant was, Rose? I should imagine someone named Hockley. Brock: Nathan Hockley, that's right. Pittsburgh steel tycoon. Claim was for a diamond necklace his son Caledon bought his fiancee--you a week before he sailed on Titanic. It was filed right afterthe sinking so the diamond had to have gone down with the ship. You see the date? "April 1 4, 1 91 2." Which means ifyour grandmother is who she says she is she was wearing the diamond the daythe Titanicsank. And that makesyou my new best friend. These are some ofthe things we recovered from your stateroom. This was mine. How extraordinary! And it looks the same as it did the last time I saw it. The reflection has changed a bit. ( GaspsQuietly) Areyou readyto go backto Titanic? Lewis: Okay, here we go. She hits the berg on the starboard side, right? She kind of bumps along punching holes like Morse code-- dit-dit-dit-- along the side, below the waterline. Then the forward compartments start to flood. Now as the water level rises, it spills overthe watertight bulkheads which unfortunately don't go any higherthan E deck. So now as the bow goes down, the stern rises up slow at first, then faster and faster until finally she's got herwhole ass is sticking up in the air and that's a big ass. We're talking And the hull's not designed to deal with that pressure, so what happens? She splits, right down to the keel and the stern falls back level. Then as the bow sinks, it pulls the stern vertical and finally detaches. Now, the stern sectionjust kind of bobs there like a cork for a couple of minutes, floods and finally goes under about 2:20 a.m. two hours and 40 minutes afterthe collision. The bow section planes away landing about a halfa mile away going 20, 30 knots when it hits the ocean floor. ( lmitates Crashing) Pretty cool, huh? Thankyou forthat fine forensic analysis, Mr. Bodine. Ofcourse, the experience of it was somewhat different. Will you share it with us? ( Music Playing) ( Crying) - I'm taking herto rest. - No. - Come on, Nana. - No! Tape recorder. Tell us, Rose. It's been 84 years. It's okay.Just tryto remember anything-- anything at all. Doyou want to hearthis or not, Mr. Lovett? It's been 84 years... and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanicwas called "The Ship of Dreams" and it was, it reallywas. Man: All third-class passengers with a forward berth this way, please, this queue. - Right here. - Big boat, huh? - Daddy, it's a ship. - You're right. ( CarHorn Tooting) I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania. You can be blase about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic. It's over 1 00 feet longerthan Mauritania and far more luxurious. Your daughter is fartoo difficult to impress, Ruth. So this is the ship they say is unsinkable. It is unsinkable. God Himselfcould not sinkthis ship. Sir,you have to check your baggage through the main terminal. - It's round that way, sir. - I put myfaith in you, good sir. - Now, kindly see my man. - Yes, sir, my pleasure, sir. - If I can do anything at all. - Oh,yes, right. All the trunks from that carthere to the parlor suite, rooms B-52, 54, 56. - ( Whistle Blowing) - Ladies... better hurry. ( People Saying Good-byes) - My coat? - Woman: I have it. Man: All third-class passengers due here for a health inspection. All third-class passengers due here for health inspection. Head up. Welcome aboard, ma'am. Welcome to Titanic. Rose: It wastheShip ofDreams to everyone else. To meit wasaslave ship takingmeback toAmerica in chains. Outwardly, I waseverything a well-brought-up girlshouldbe. Inside, I wasscreaming. ( Steam Whistle Blows Loudly) ( SpeakingSwedish ) Jack,you are pazzo. You bet everything we have. When you got nothing you got nothing to lose. Sven? All right, moment oftruth. Somebody's life's about to change. Fabrizio? -Niente. -Niente. - Ola?. - Nothing. Sven? Uh-oh. Two pair. I'm sorry, Fabrizio. Che"sorry?" Ma vaffanculo! You bet all the money. I'm sorry,you're not going to see your mom again for a long time because we're going to America. - Full house, boys. - Whoa! - Yeah! -Dio mio, grazie! ( Cursingln Swedish ) - Come on. - Figlio diputtana! - I'm going home! - ( Cursingln Swedish ) - I'm going home. - I go to America. Man: No, mate. Titanic go to America in five minutes. - Come on. Come on. Here. - Fabrizio: Andiamo. We're riding in high style now. We're a couple of regular swells. We're practically goddamn royalty, ragazzo mio. Fabrizio: You see, it's my destino! Like I told you, I go to America to be milionario. - Driver: Whoa, whoa! - Bastardo! - You're pazzo! - Maybe, but I've got the tickets. - Come on, I thoughtyou were fast. - Aspetta! Wait, wait! Hey, wait! We're passengers. Passengers. Haveyou been through the inspection queue? Ofcourse. Anyway, we don't have any lice. - We're Americans, both of us. - Right, come aboard. We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world,you know that? ( Ship's Horn Blares) Good-bye! - You know somebody? - Ofcourse not. That's not the point. Good-bye! I'll missyou! Good-bye! I'm going to neverforgetyou. ( Crowd Cheering) All the way, darling. Excuse me, ma'am. Oh, right here. Hey, howyou doing? Jack. Nice to meetyou. I'mJack Dawson. Nice to meetyou. Howyou doing? Who saysyou get the top bunk? ( SpeakingSwedish ) This isyour private promenade deck, sir. Would you be requiring anything? - Hmm. - Excuse me. - Woman: This one? - Rose: No. It had a lot offaces on it. This is the one. Would you like all ofthem out, miss? Yes, we need a little color in this room. Put it in there, in the wardrobe. God, not those finger paintings again. They certainlywere a waste of money. The difference between Cal's taste in art and mine is that I have some. They're fascinating, like being inside a dream or something. - There's truth, but no logic. - What's the artist's name? - Something Picasso. - "Something Picasso." He won't amount to a thing. He won't, trust me. - Put the Degas in the bedroom. - At least theywere cheap. Ah, put it in the wardrobe. AtCherbourg, a woman came aboardnamedMargaretBrown. We all calledherMolly. Historywould callher "the Unsinkable MollyBrown. " Well, I wasn't about to wait all dayforyou, sonny. Here,you thinkyou can manage? Herhusbandhadstruckgold someplace out West andshe was whatmothercalled "newmoney. " By thenext afternoon, we were steaming westfrom the coastoflreland with nothing outaheadofus butocean. Take herto sea, Mr. Murdoch. - Let's stretch her legs. - Yes, sir. - All ahead full, Mr. Moody. - Very good, sir. - ( Bells Ringing) - ( BelIRings) - All ahead full. - Man ( Shouting): All ahead full! Come on, lads. Get moving. What's the reading? ( Crew TalkingAndShouting) All right, let's stoke them right up! We're going full ahead! Hey, look, look, look! Look, look! See it? There's another one. See him? Look at that one. Look at himjump! Whoo-hoo! Whoo! I can see the Statue of Liberty already! Very small, ofcourse. I'm the king ofthe world! ( WhoopingAnd Yelling) ( Whooping) Man: She's the largest moving object ever made bythe hand of man in all history. And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here designed her from the keel plates up. Well, I may have knocked hertogether but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacywould never be challenged. And here she is willed into solid reality. Man: Hear, hear. You know I don't like that, Rose. She knows. We'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce. Hmm,you like lamb, right, sweet pea? Areyou going to cut her meat for her, too, there, Cal? Hey, uh, who thought ofthe name "Titanic"? - Was ityou, Bruce? - Well,yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size and the size means stability Iuxury, and above all, strength. Doyou know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest toyou. - What's gotten intoyou? - Excuse me. - I do apologize. - She's a pistol, Cal. - Hopeyou can handle her. - Well, I may have to start minding... what she reads from now on, won't l, Mrs. Brown? Freud-- Who is he? ls he a passenger? ( Man ExplainingPropeller To Little Girl) It makes these waves, makes them spin. Fabrizio: The ship is nice, huh? - Yeah, it's an lrish ship. - Is English, no? No, it was built in lreland. Solid as a rock. Big lrish hands. That's typical. First-class dogs come down here to take a shit. Uh, it lets us know where we rank in the scheme ofthings. Like we could forget? - I'm Tommy Ryan. -Jack Dawson. - Hello. - Fabrizio. Hi. Doyou make any money with your drawings? Oh, forget it, boyo. You'd as like have angels fly outyour arse as get next to the likes of her. ( Laughs) - Doyou mind? - I hopeyou're proud ofthis. Isawmy whole life asifl'dalreadylivedit-- an endlessparade ofparties andcotillions yachts andpolo matches always thesamenarrowpeople, thesamemindless chatter. Ifelt likel wasstanding atagreatprecipice with no one topullmeback no one who cared oreven noticed. - ( Woman Grunts) - ( RoseSobbing) ( RunningFeetAndSobbing) ( TakingShort, Anxious Breaths) Don't do it. Stay back. Don't come any closer. Come on.Just give meyour hand. I'll pull you back over. No! Staywhereyou are. I mean it. I'll let go. No,you won't. What doyou mean, no, I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me. Well,you would have done it already. You're distracting me. Go away. I can't. I'm involved now. You let go and I'm going to have to jump in there afteryou. Don't be absurd. You'll be killed. - I'm a good swimmer. - The fall alone would kill you. - It would hurt. - I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold. ( ShoeDrops To Deck) - How cold? - Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh... ever been to Wisconsin? What? Well, they have some ofthe coldest winters around. I grew up there near Chippewa Falls. I rememberwhen I was a kid, me and myfather, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is,you know, whereyou-- ( Angrily): I know what ice fishing is! Sorry. Youjust seem like,you know, kind ofan indoor girl. Anyway, l, uh... I fell through some thin ice and I'm tellingyou... waterthat cold, like right down there it hitsyou like a thousand knives stabbingyou all overyour body. You can't breathe, you can't think-- at least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward tojumping in there afteryou. Like I said... I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back overthe rail and get me offthe hook here. You're crazy. That's what everybody says, but with all due respect, miss I'm not the one hanging off the back ofa ship here. Come on. Come on, give meyour hand. You don't want to do this. Whew! I'mJack Dawson. Rose Dewitt Bukater. I'm going to have to getyou to write that one down. Come on. - ( Screams) - ( Grunting) I gotyou! Come on. Come on! ( Screams) Help! Please! Help! Please! - Please get me! - Listen. Listen to me. I've gotyou. I won't let go. Now pull yourself up. Come on. ( Grunts) Come on. That's right. You can do it. I gotyou. What's all this? You stand back! And don't move an inch! - Fetch the master-at-arms! - Care for a brandy? Cal: This is completely unacceptable! What madeyou think thatyou could putyour hands on myfiancee? - Look at me,you filth! - Cal... - What doyou thinkyou were doing? - Cal, stop. - It was an accident. - An accident? It was. Stupid really. I was leaning over, and I slipped. I was leaning far over to see the, uh... uh... uh... the, uh... uh... - Propellers? - propellers and I slipped. And I would have gone overboard but Mr. Dawson here saved me and almost went over himself. You wanted to see... She wanted to see the propellers. Like I said, women and machinery do not mix. Was that the way of it? Yeah. Yeah, that was pretty much it. Well, the boy's a hero then. Good foryou, son. Well done. So it's all's well and backto our brandy, eh? Look atyou. You must be freezing. Let's getyou inside. Perhaps a little something forthe boy. Ofcourse. Mr. Lovejoy, I think a 20 should do it. Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love? Rose is displeased. What to do? I know. Perhapsyou couldjoin us for dinnertomorrow evening to regale our group with...your heroic tale. Sure, count me in. Good. Settled then. This should be interesting. Mmm. ( Whistles) Can l, uh... bum a smoke? You'll want to tie those. It's interesting. Theyoung lady slips so suddenly and you still had time to removeyourjacket and your shoes. - ( Music BoxPlaying Tune) - ( KnockAtDoor) ( DoorOpens) I knowyou've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why. I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week. But I thought tonight. Good gracious. Perhaps as a reminder of myfeelings foryou. - Is it a... - Diamond? Yes. It was worn by Louis XVI and they called it "Le CoeurDeLa Mer. " Both: The Heart ofthe Ocean. Yes. It's overwhelming. Well, it's for royalty. We are royalty, Rose. You know, there's nothing I couldn't giveyou. There's nothing I'd denyyou ifyou would not deny me. Now open your heart to me, Rose. Jack: Well, I've been on my own since I was 1 5 since myfolks died. And I had no brothers or sisters or close kin in that part ofthe country. So I lit on out ofthere and I haven't been back since. You couldjust call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind. Well, Rose... we've walked about a mile around this boat deck and chewed over how great the weather's been and how I grew up but I reckon that's not why you came to talkto me, is it? - Mr. Dawson, l-- -Jack. Jack... I want to thankyou forwhatyou did. Notjust for... for pulling me back but foryour discretion. You're welcome. Look, I know whatyou must be thinking. Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery? No. No, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was what could have happened to this girl to make herthink she had no way out? Well, l-- It was everything. It was mywhole world and all the people in it and the inertia of my life plunging ahead and me, powerless to stop it. God! Look at that thing. You would have gone straight to the bottom. All of Philadelphia society will be there and all the while I feel I'm... standing in the middle ofa crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up. Doyou love him? - Pardon me? - Doyou love him? You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this. Well, it's a simple question. Doyou love the guy or not? This is not a suitable conversation. -Why can'tyoujust answerthe question? -( Nervous Laughter) This is absurd. You don't know me, and I don't knowyou and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous and I am leaving now. Jack. Mr. Dawson, it's been a pleasure. I soughtyou out to thankyou and now I have thanked you... - And you've insulted me. - Well,you deserved it. - Right. - Right. - I thoughtyou were leaving. - I am. You are so annoying. - ( Chuckles) - Wait. I don't have to leave. This is my part ofthe ship. You leave. Oh-ho-ho, well, well, well. Now who's being rude? What is this stupid thing you're carrying around? So what areyou, an artist or something? Well, these are rather good. They're, uh-- They're very good actually. Jack, this is exquisite work. They didn't thinktoo much ofthem in old Paree. Paris! You do get around for a poor-- Well, uh, uh, a person of limited means. Go on, a poor guy, you can say it. Well, well, well. And these were drawn from life? Well, that's one ofthe good things about Paris-- Iots ofgirls willing to take their clothes off. You liked this woman. You used her several times. Well, she had beautiful hands, you see? I thinkyou must have had a love affairwith her. No, no, no, no, no. Just with her hands. She was a one-legged prostitute. See? - ( Aghast): Oh! - ( Both Chuckle) Ah, she had a good sense of humor, though. Oh, and this lady... she used to sit at this bar every night wearing every piece ofjewelry she owned just waiting for her long-lost love. Called her Madame Bijou. See how her clothes are all moth-eaten? Well,you have a gift,Jack. You do. You see people. I seeyou. And? You wouldn't havejumped. But the purpose of university is to find a suitable husband. Rose has already done that. Look, here comes that vulgar Brown woman. Quickly, get up before she sits with us. Hello, girls. I was hoping I'd catch you at tea. We're awfully sorry you missed it. The countess and I werejust off to take the air on the boat deck. What a lovely idea. I need to catch up on my gossip. Molly: Countess. Soyou've notyet lit the last four boilers? No, I don't see the need. We are making excellent time. The press knows the size of Titanic. Now I want them to marvel at her speed. We must give them something new to print. This maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines. Mr. Ismay, I would prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in. Ofcourse I'mjust a passenger. I leave it toyour good offices to decide what's best. But what a glorious end toyourfinal crossing ifwe were to get into New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all. Make the morning papers. Retire with a bang, eh, E.J.? Good man. Well, afterthat I worked on a squid boat in Monterey. Then I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica and started doing portraits there forten cents apiece. Why can't I be likeyou,Jack-- just head out forthe horizon whenever I feel like it? Saywe'll go there sometime to that pier even ifwe only everjust talk about it. No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer. We'll ride on the roller coastertill we throw up. Then we'll ride horses on the beach right in the surf. Butyou'll have to do it like a real cowboy. None ofthat sidesaddle stuff. - You mean, one leg on each side? - Yeah. - Can you show me? - Sure... ifyou like. - Teach me to ride like a man. - And chew tobacco like a man. And spit like a man. They didn't teach you that in finishing school? - No. - Well, come on, I'll showyou. Let's do it. I'll showyou how. Come on. Jack, no!Jack, no! Wait,Jack. No,Jack. I couldn't possibly,Jack. Watch closely. - That's disgusting! - All right,yourturn. That was pitiful! Come on,you really got to hawk it back,you know? Get some leverage to it. Useyour arms, arcyour neck. ( Hawks) - See the range on that thing? - Mm-hmm. - ( RoseHawking) -Jack: Okay, go. ( Hawks) -That was better. You got to work on it. -Really? Reallytry and hawk it up and get some bodyto it,you know? You got to... ( Snorting) ( Swallows) Mother. May I introduceJack Dawson? Charmed, I'm sure. The others were gracious andcurious abouttheman who hadsavedmylife butmymotherlookedathim likean insect-- a dangerous insect which mustbesquashedquickly. Well,Jack, sounds likeyou're a good man to have around in a sticky spot. ( TrumpetPlayingFanfare) Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge? - ( Laughs) - Shall we go to dress, Mother? Seeyou at dinner,Jack. Uh, son? Son! Doyou have the slightest comprehension whatyou're doing? Not really. Well,you're about to go into the snake pit. What areyou planning to wear? I figured. Come on. I was right. You and my son arejust about the same size. Pretty close. - ( Whistles) - You shine up like a new penny. ( Laughs) Good evening, sir. ( Orchestra Playing "On TheBeautifuIBlueDanube") Good evening. Man: Hello. Cal: Doyou know that there are several thousand tons of Hockley steel in this very ship? - Ruth: Hmm. Which part? - Cal: All the right ones, ofcourse. Then we'll know who to hold accountable ifthere's a problem. - Where's my daughter? - Oh, she'll be along. - There is the countess. - Hello, my dear. - Good evening, Cal. - Cal: So good to seeyou. I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it. ( Snickers) Ruth: I'll seeyou at dinner. Darling? Surely you remember Mr. Dawson. Dawson? ( Chuckles) Well, it's amazing. You could almost pass for a gentleman. - Almost. - Extraordinary. Ruth: My dear, it's delightful to seeyou. What a remarkable voyage this is. - It's mad, isn't it? - Ruth: I loveyour perfume. There's the Countess of Rothes. And, um, that'sJohnJacob Astor-- the richest man on the ship. His little wifeythere, Madeleine, is my age and in delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it? - Quite the scandal. - Hmm. And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, ofcourse. And over here we have Sir Cosmo and Lucille Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her manytalents. Very popularwith the royals. Congratulations, Hockley. She's splendid. Why, thankyou. - Care to escort a ladyto dinner? - Certainly. - ( Chuckling) - Sweat pea? - Cal: Sweet pea. - Ain't nothin' to it, is there,Jack? Remember, they love money, sojust pretend likeyou own a gold mine... and you're in the club. - Hey, Astor! - Well, hello, Molly. Nice to seeyou. J.J. Madeleine, I'd likeyou to meetJack Dawson. - How doyou do? - Pleasure. Hello,Jack. Areyou ofthe Boston Dawsons? No-- the Chippewa Falls Dawsons, actually. Oh,yes. Yes. Hemusthave been nervous, butheneverfaltered. Theyassumed he wasone ofthem-- Heir to a railroadfortune, perhaps. Newmoney, obviously, butstilla memberofthe club. Mother, ofcourse, couldalways be countedupon. Tell us ofthe accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hearthey're quite good on this ship. The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats. ( Laughter) Mr. Dawson isjoining us from the third class. He was ofsome assistance to myfiancee last night. It turns out that Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his worktoday. Rose and I differ somewhat in our definition offine art. Not to impugn yourwork, sir. ( Clears Throat) Ismay: She may be mine on paper but in the eyes ofGod, she belongs to Thomas Andrews. ( Whispering): Are these all for me? Just start from the outside and workyourway in. He knows every rivet in her, don'tyou, Thomas? - Your ship is a wonder, truly. - Thankyou, Rose. - And how doyou takeyour caviar, sir? - No caviarfor me, thanks. Never did like it much. And where, exactly, doyou live, Mr. Dawson? Well, right now, my address is the R.M.S. Titanic. Afterthat, I'm on God's good humor. And how is it you have means to travel? I work myway from place to place-- You know, tramp steamers and such. But I won myticket on Titanic here at a lucky hand at poker. A very lucky hand. - All life is a game of luck. - Mmm. A real man makes his own luck, Archie. - Right, Dawson? - Mmm. And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, doyou? Well,yes, ma'am, I do. I mean, got everything I need right here with me. Got air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen orwho I'm going to meet, where I'm going to wind up. Just the other night, I was sleeping under a bridge, and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people. - ( Laughter) - I'll take some more ofthat. I figure life's a gift, and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes atyou. Hereyou go, Cal. To make each day count. - Well said,Jack. - Hear, hear! To making it count. - All: To making it count. - Archie: Bravo. ( MollyLaughing) Mr. Brown had no idea I'd hidden the money in the stove. ( Laughter) So he comes home drunk as a pig, celebrating and he lights a fire. ( Laughter) ( Softly): Next it'll be brandies in the smoking room. Archie: Well,join me in a brandy, gentlemen? ( MenAgree) Now they retreat into a cloud ofsmoke and congratulate each other on being masters ofthe universe. Ladies, thankyou for the pleasure ofyour company. Rose, may I escortyou backto the cabin? - No, I'll stay here. - Hereyou go, Molly. Archie: Joining us, Dawson? You don't want to stay out here with the women, doyou? No, thanks. I've got to be heading back. - Ah. - Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort ofthing-- Wouldn't interestyou. But Dawson, good ofyou to come. Jack, mustyou go? Time for me to go row with the other slaves. Good night, Rose. ( Clock BeginsChiming) ( Sighs) Soyou want to go to a real party? - ( Drums Pounding, Men Whooping) - ( PlayingLively Tune) Is okay I put my hand here? Okay. - Talla frikkensvenska? - What? ( Repeats Phrase) I can't understand you. ( GlassShatters) Hey! Bravo, bravo! - Thankyou. Come on, guys. - Let's go! I'm going to dance with her now, all right? - Come on. - What? - Come with me. - What?Jack--Jack, wait! - ( BandPlayingAtFast Tempo) - I can't do this. We're going to have to get a little bit closer. Like this. - ( PipesAndDrums PlayingDance Tune) - You're still my best girl, Cora. - I don't know the steps. - Neither do l. Just go with it. Don't think. - ( Laughing) - Hey. ( RoseSquealing With Delight) Wait,Jack,Jack! Wait! Stop,Jack! - Ba-ba-ba. - ( Dancers Whooping) - Rose: Wait! - Hey! Hey! ( Whooping) -Jack: Yeah! -Jack, no! Whaaa! ( Squeals, Giggling) ...jurisdiction ofthe Sherman Act so my lawyers will argue. That's what Rockefeller said, but the Supreme Court is not swallowing it. ( MenShoutingAndCheering, DrumsAndPipes Playing) What? You think a first-class girl can't drink? - ( Squeals) - Get out of here. - You all right? - ( Laughing) - I'm fine. - ( Growls) Two out ofthree, two out ofthree. So... you thinkyou're big, tough men? Let's seeyou do this. Hold this for me,Jack. Hold it up. Ow! ( Laughing) -Jesus, Mary andJoseph! - You all right? I haven't done that in years. Go see Maggie, lads. Give herthe holley! Let's go! Musicians: Ho! Coffee, sir? I had hoped you would come to me last night. I was tired. Your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting. I seeyou had that undertaker ofa manservant follow me. How typical. You will never behave like that again, Rose. Doyou understand? I'm not a foreman in one ofyour mills thatyou can command. I'm yourfiancee. Myfiancee? Myfiancee?!! Yes,you are, and mywife! Mywife in practice if notyet by law, soyou will honor me. You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. Because I will not be made out a fool, Rose. Is this in anyway unclear? - No. - Good. Excuse me. Miss Rose! - We had a little... accident. - That's all right, Miss Rose. - That's all right. - I'm sorry, Trudy. Let me helpyou. It's all right, miss. It's all right, miss. - Tea, Trudy. - Yes, ma'am. You're not to see that boy again, doyou understand me? - Rose, I forbid it. - Oh, stop it, Mother. You'll giveyourself a nosebleed. This is not a game. Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone. Ofcourse I know it's gone. You remind me every day. Yourfather left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. That name is the only card we have to play. I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Hockley. - It will ensure our survival. - How can you put this on my shoulders? - Why areyou being so selfish? - I'm being selfish? Doyou want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that whatyou want? To see ourfine things sold at auction? Our memories scattered to the winds? ( Sighs) It's so unfair. Ofcourse it's unfair. We're women. Our choices are never easy. Hmm? Congregation: " Protect them byThy guardian hand " " From every peril on the land. " " O spirit, whom the Father sent " "To spread across the firmament " " O wind of heaven, byThy might " " Save all who dare the eagle's flight " "And keep them byThywatchful... " - Hello, Mr. Andrews. - Hello,Jack. - Sir. - I need to talkto somebodyfor a sec. You're not supposed to be in here. " ...fire and foe Protect them... " I wasjust here last night. You don't remember me? No, I'm afraid I don't. Nowyou're going to have to turn around. He'll tell you. I just-- I just need-- Mr. Hockley and Mrs. Dewitt Bukater continue to be appreciative ofyour assistance. They asked me to, uh... giveyou this in gratitude. - I don't wantyour money. Please, l-- - And also to remind you... thatyou hold a third-class ticket and thatyour presence here is no longer appropriate. Please, I just want to speakto Rose for-- Gentlemen, will you please see that Mr. Dawson gets to where he belongs and that he stays there? Yes, sir. Come along,you. " Oh, hear us when we cryto Thee " " Forthose in peril on the sea. " Ruth: And why doyou have two steering wheels? We really only use this near shore. Excuse me, sir. Another ice warning. This one's from the Noordam. Thankyou, Sparks. Oh, not to worry. Quite normal forthis time ofyear. In fact, we're speeding up. I'vejust ordered the last boilers lit. Man: Okay, son, wind it up tight like I showed you. Okay, now, let it go. - Was good, wasn't it? - Quite nice. That's excellent, son. Rose: Mr. Andrews, forgive me... I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the capacityyou mentioned forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard. About half, actually. Rose,you miss nothing, doyou? ln fact, I put in these new type davits which can take an extra row of boats inside this one but it was thought by some that the deckwould looktoo cluttered so I was overruled. Waste ofdeck space as it is on an unsinkable ship. Sleep soundly,young Rose. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboatyou need. Just keep heading aft. The next stop will be the engine room. Come on. Jack, this is impossible. I can't seeyou. - I need to talktoyou. - No,Jack, no. Jack, I'm engaged. I'm marrying Cal. I love Cal. Rose,you're no picnic. All right,you're a spoiled little brat, even but underthatyou're the most amazingly astounding wonderful girl-- woman-- that I've ever known and... -Jack, l... - No, let me try and get this out. You're,you're ama-- I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket. I have nothing to offeryou and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now. Youjump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowingyou'll be all right. That's all that I want. Well, I'm fine. I'll be fine, really. Really? I don't think so. They've gotyou trapped, Rose and you're going to die ifyou don't breakfree-- Maybe not right away becauseyou're strong, but sooner or laterthat fire that I love aboutyou, Rose... that fire is going to burn out. It's not up toyou to save me,Jack. You're right. Onlyyou can do that. I'm going back. Leave me alone. Countess: Tell Lucille about the disasteryou had with the stationer's. Well, ofcourse, the invitations had to be sent back twice. - Oh, my dear! - And the dreadful bridesmaid's gowns-- Let me tell you what an odyssey that has been. Rose decided she wanted lavender. She knows I detest the color, so she did it onlyto spite me. Lucille: lfonlyyou'd come to me sooner. Ruth saw some of my designs in "La Mode Illustree." Theywere forTrousseau ofthe Duchess of Malborough'syoungest daughter. Theywere quite charming, but I think you'll agree, my dear, that together we've created something ofa phoenix from the ashes. ( Women Laugh Politely) Hello,Jack. I changed my mind. - They said you might be-- - Shh. Give meyour hand. Now closeyour eyes. Go on. Step up. Now hold on to the railing. - Keepyour eyes closed, don't peek. - I'm not. Step up onto the rail. Hold on. Hold on. Keepyour eyes closed. - ( Giggles) - Doyou trust me? I trustyou. All right, open your eyes. I'm flying!Jack! ( Softly): " Come,Josephine, myflying machine " " Going up, she goes " " Up, she goes... " That was the last time Titanic ever saw daylight. So we're up to dusk the night ofthe sinking. - Six hours to go. - Incredible. There's Smith and he's standing there and he's got the iceberg warning... in his fucking hand-- excuse me-- his hand, and he's ordering more speed. working against him. He figures anything big enough to sinkthe ship they're going to see in time to turn but the ship's too big with too small a rudder. Doesn't cornerworth a damn. Everything he knows is wrong. ( Laughing) It's quite proper, I assureyou. This is the sitting room. - Will this light do? - What? Don't artists need good light? ( ln French Accent): That is true but I'm not used to working in such horrible conditions. Monet! - Doyou know his work? - Ofcourse. Look at his use ofcolor here. Isn't he great? I know, it's extraordinary. Cal insists on carting this hideous thing everywhere. Should we be expecting him anytime soon? Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out. - That's nice. - What is it, a sapphire? A diamond, a very rare diamond. Jack, I wantyou to draw me like one ofyour French girls... wearing this. All right. Wearing onlythis. The last thing I need is another picture of me Iooking like a porcelain doll. As a paying customer... I expect to get what I want. Over on the bed-- the couch. Go... Iie down. - Tell me when it looks right. - Putyour arm backthe way it was. Right. Put that other arm up, that hand right byyourface there. Right. Now, head down. Eyes to me, keep them on me. And tryto stay still. ( Exhales) So serious. I believeyou are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing. He does landscapes. Just relaxyourface. - Sorry. - No laughing. ( Exhales) My heart was pounding the whole time. It was the most erotic moment of my life. Up until then, at least. - So what happened next? - You mean, did we do it? Sorry, to disappointyou, Mr. Bodine. Jackwas very professional. Thankyou. ( RoseLaughing) Whatyou doing? Will you put this back in the safe for me? Mm-hmm. Would you excuse me? - None ofthe stewards have seen her. - This is absurd. It's a ship, there's only so many places she could be. Lovejoy, find her. - Clear. - Yes. I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm. Like a mill pond. Not a breath ofwind. It will make the bergs harderto see with no breaking water at the base. Hmm. Well, I'm off. Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller. Yes, sir. It's getting cold. You look nice. - ( KnockAtDoor) - Lovejoy: Miss Rose? My drawings! ( DoorCloses) Come on! - No, wait, wait! - Wait, wait, wait! Go, go! Down, down! Rose: Quickly, quickly! ( Giggling) Bye! - Sorry! - ( Giggling) - It's all right! - ( Laughing) Prettytough for a valet, this fellow. - Seems more like a cop. - I think he was. -Jack: Oh, shit. - ( RoseScreams) No, over here! Quick! ( BoilerBlasting) - Now what?! - What?! Hold up! What'reyou two doing down here? You shouldn't be down here! It could be dangerous! Jack: Carry on! Don't mind us. You're doing a greatjob! Keep up the good work! Ah, lookwhat we have here, huh? ( Rose Clears Throat) Thankyou. - ( Honks Horn ) - Where to, miss? To the stars. You nervous? No. Putyour hands on me,Jack. Crewman: God, it's bloody cold. You know, I can smell ice, you know, when it's near. - Bollocks. - But I can, all right! Murdoch: Did you everfind those binoculars forthe lookouts? Haven't seen them since Southampton. Well, I'll be on my rounds. Cheerio. You're trembling. Don't worry. I'll be all right. - They ran down there. - Right. Lovejoy: Anything missing? I've got a better idea. Gotcha! ( RoseLaughing) ( Laughing) Did you see those guys' faces? Did you see the... When the ship docks... I'm getting offwith you. This is crazy. I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it. ( Quietly): Oh,yes. Here, look at this. Oh, look at that, would you? - They're a bit warmerthan we are. - Well, ifthat's what it takes for us to get warmer I'd rather not, if it's all the same toyou. - Bugger me! - ( Alarm Bell Clanging) - ( PhoneRings) - Pick up,you bastards! ( PhoneRinging) - Is there anyone there? - Yes, what doyou see? - Iceberg! Right ahead! - Thankyou. Iceberg! Right ahead! Hard to starboard! Crewman: Hard to starboard! - ( Ringing) - Crewman: Turn, turn! Steady! - ( Ringing) - ( Bell Clangs ) Full astern! - Hard over. - Helm's hard over, sir. - ( Ringing) - Go, lads! Go! ( Men Yelling OutOrders) Shut all the dampers! Shut them! ( DampersSlamming) Hold it. Hold it! Now, engage the reversing engine! ( EngineStops) ( EngineRestarts) Why aren't theyturning?! - Is it hard over?! - Crewman: It is,yes, sir, hard over! ( Softly): Come on, come on, come on. Turn. Yes. It's going to hit! Jesus Christ. ( Glass Tinkling) - ( Softly):Jesus. - Hard to port! Crewman: Hard to port! ( MenScreaming) Get back! ( Screaming) - ( Hissing) - ( Screams) - ( MetaIDoors Closing) - Come on, let's go! Get out the door! They're closing the doors! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out the door! Go on! Go on! Come on, lads! Go, lads, go! Get out! ( Screams) ( DoorsSlamming) ( Softly): Oh, my God. That was a close shave, weren't it? Smell ice, can you? Bleeding Christ. Note the time and enter it in the log. What was that, Mr. Murdoch? An iceberg, sir. I put her hard to starboard and ran the engines full astern but it was too close. I tried to port round it but she hit and the... - Close the watertight doors. - Murdoch: The doors are closed, sir. - All stop. - Crewman: Aye, sir! ( Ringing) Find the carpenter. Get him to sound the ship. Yes, sir! Fabrizio: Porca puttana! Che cazzo e? Come on, let's get the hell out of here! Come on, hurry up. Excuse me. Why have the engines stopped? I felt a shudder. I shouldn't worry, madam. We've likelythrown a propeller blade. That's the shudderyou felt. May I bringyou anything? No, thankyou. Man: Did you see anything? Man: I don't see anything now, doyou? ( Commotion) Ifthis is the direction the rats are going that's good enough for me. Crewman: Please, sir, please. Everything's under control. - You there. - Sir, there is no emergency. - Yes, there is, I have been robbed. - Get the master-at-arms. - Now,you moron! - Yes, sir. ( Men Laughing) Hey,you're going to miss the fun. Did you see what happened? No, I missed it. Apparently, it hit overthere. Crewman: Boiler room six is flooded eight feet above the plate. And the mail hold is worse. She's all buckled in in the forward hold. - Can you shore up? - Not unless the pumps get ahead. Haveyou seen the damage in the mail hold? - No, she's already underwater. - This is bad. We should tell Mother and Cal. I thinkthey're very good, sir. Don't touch anything. I want the entire room photographed. Rose: Just keep holding my hand. We've been looking foryou, miss. Rose ( Sighs): Well, here we go. Something serious has happened. Yes, it has. Indeed. Two things dearto me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back I have a pretty good idea where to find the other. - Search him. - Takeyour coat off, sir. - Now what? - Come on. Cal, what areyou doing? We're in the middle ofan emergency. What's going on? - Is this it? - That's it. This is horseshit! - Don'tyou believe it, Rose. Don't! - He couldn't have. Ofcourse he could. It's easy enough for a professional. But I was with him the whole time. This is absurd. Perhaps he did it whileyou were putting your clothes back on, dear. Real slick, Cal. Rose, they put it in my pocket. - Shut up. - It isn't even your pocket, is it, son? Property ofA. L. Ryerson. - That was reported stolen today. - I just borrowed it. - I was going to return it. - We have an honest thief here, do we? You know I didn't do this, Rose. You know it. Don'tyou believe them, Rose. You know I didn't do it. - Come on, let's go. - You know I didn't do it, Rose. Rose! Come on, son. There's a good lad. - Come on. - You know I didn't do it! You know me! Ismay: Most unfortunate, Captain. Water... 1 4 feet above the keel in ten minutes-- In the forepeak, in all three holds and in the boiler room six. - That's right, sir. - When can we get underway, damn it? That's five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached but not five-- not five. As she goes down bythe head the water will spill overthe tops of bulkheads at E deckfrom one to the next. Back and back. There's no stopping it. The pumps-- Ifwe opened the doors-- The pumps buyyou time, but minutes only. From this moment, no matterwhat we do Titanicwill founder. But this ship can't sink. She's made of iron, sir. I assureyou, she can... and she will. It is a mathematical certainty. How much time? An hour. Two at most. And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch? Well, I believeyou may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay. Oh, it is a little slut, isn't it? Will you look at me when I'm talking toyou. ( KnockAtDoor) - Mr. Hockley? - Not now, we're busy. Sir, I've been told to askyou to please put on your lifebelts and come up to-- I said not now. I'm sorryto inconvenienceyou, Mr. Hockley, but it's Captain's orders. Now, please, dress warmly. It's quite cold out tonight. Now, may I suggest topcoats and hats. - This is ridiculous. - Not to worry, miss. I am sure it'sjust a precaution. Everybody up! Lifebelts on! - ( MenScreaming Orders) - What's heyelling about? Everybody up! Putyour lifebelts on! - What's the ruckus? -Just putyour lifebelts on! Crewman: C.QD.? Sir? That's right-- C.QD. The distress call. That's our position. ( Sighs) Tell whoever responds that we're going down bythe head. We need immediate assistance. Blimey. Keep lowering! Keep lowering! ( Crewman Yelling OutOrders) Mr. Wilde! Mr. Wilde, where are the passengers? We moved them back inside. It's too damn cold and noisyforthem. You there! (Blows Whistle) Get down here and help with these lines. ( Orchestra Playing "Alexander's RagtimeBand") ( People Conversing) Care for a drink, sir? - Crewman: Please putyour lifebelts on. - Hey, sonny, what's doing? You got us all trussed up here and now we're cooling our heels. Sorry, ma'am. Let me go and find out. I don't think anybody knows what the hell's going on around here. It's the goddamned English doing everything bythe book. There's no need for language, Mr. Hockley. Go back and turn the heaters on in our rooms. I'd like a cup oftea when I return. Yes, ma'am. Mr. Andrews. I saw the iceberg and I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth. The ship will sink. - You're certain. - Yes, in an hour or so.... all this will be at the bottom ofthe Atlantic. - What? - Please, tell onlywhoyou must? I don't want to be responsible for a panic and get to a boat quickly, don't wait. You rememberwhat I told you about the boats? Yes. I understand. Over here, sir. Sir, they need you up in the second-class purser's office. - There's a big mob up there. - Go on, I'll keep an eye on him. Aye, right. Sir! Carpathia says they're making 1 7 knots. Full steam forthem, sir. She's the only one responding? The only one close, sir. She says they can be here in four hours. Four hours? Thankyou, Bride. ( Softly): My God. ( Crewmen Yelling OutOrders) Sir! We are swung out and ready, sir. Hadn't we better get the women and children into the boat, sir? - Yes, we do. - Sir? Women and children first. Yes. Yes, sir. Crewman ( Yelling): Ladies and gentlemen,your attention please! Step this way, please. That's right. Come towards me. Thankyou. Good. Forthe time being, I shall require onlywomen and children. Man: Right here. All right, boys, like the captain said nice and cheery so there's no panic. "Wedding Dance." ( Orchestra BeginsPlaying) Lifebelts on! Here, putyour lifebelts on. Putyour lifebelts on. Here, putyour lifebelt on. Here, come on, here. ( Commotion) Crewman: It isn't time to go up to the boatsyet. Please stay calm. Look, please, make sure, everybody, you've gotyour lifebelts on and gentlemen, allow the women and children through to the front. - What are we doing, Mommy? - We'rejust waiting, dear. When they're finished putting the first-class people in the boats... they'll start with us and we'll want to be all ready, won't we? ( MenArguing) Go and get some help. Lower away! Left and right together! Steady! Both sides together. Steady! Steady! Steady! Stop! Stop! - ( Screaming) - Hold the left side! Right side only! Right side only! Right side only! Hold the left side! Right side down! Lower awaytogether! Steady, lads! ( Explosion) ( Passengers Gasp ) You know, I do believe this ship may sink. I've been asked to giveyou this small token ofour appreciation. Compliments of Mr. Caledon Hockley. Come on, sister,you heard the man-- into the boat. Any room for a gentleman, gentlemen? Crewman: Onlywomen at this time, sir. Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded. Oh, Mother, shut up! Don'tyou understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Halfthe people on this ship are going to die. Not the better half. Come on, Ruth, get in the boat. First-class seats are right up here. You know, it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing. It'll be worth a lot more by morning. You unimaginable bastard. Molly: Come on, Rose, darling. There's plenty of room foryou. Come on, Rose. You're next, darling. Come into the boat, Rose. - Come. - Rose, get into the boat. Rose. Good-bye, Mother. Rose! Rose, come back here! Where areyou going? To him? To be a whore to a gutter rat? I'd rather be his whore than yourwife. No. No! - I said no! - ( Hawking) Ruth: Rose! Please stop! Crewman: And lower away! - Rose! - Man the tiller! - No, wait! - Lower away! - Rose! - Lowertogether! Help! Can anybody hear me? ( BangingPipe) Hello, help me! ( Distantly): Help me! Can anybody hear me? Somebody help me, please! Rose: Mr. Andrews? - Steward, checkthe starboard corridor. - Yes, Mr. Andrews. Madam, please put on a lifebelt. Get to the boat deck immediately. Lucy, for God's sake, put on your lifebelt. - Set a good example. - Yes, sir. - Anyone in here? - Mr. Andrews? Mr. Andrews, thank God. Where would the master-at-arms take someone under arrest? What? You have to get to a boat right away. No! I'm doing this with orwithoutyour help, sir, but without will take longer. Take the elevatorto the bottom. Go to the left down the crewman's passage. Then go right and left again at the stairs. You'll come to a long corridor. - This could be bad. - (WaterGurgling) Oh, shit. Oh, shit! ( Struggling) - Excuse me, thankyou. - Crewman: The lifts are closed. - Woman: I do not care... - The lifts are-- I'm sorry, miss, but the lifts are closed. I'm through being polite, goddamn it! Now take me down! E deck. Come on. Oh, come on. ( Yells) ( Screams) - I'm going back up! - No! No, no! Come back! I'm going back up. I'm going back up! Crew passage. Crew passage. ( BreathingHard) Jack? Jack? Jack?! -Jack? - Rose! Jack?! Rose, I'm in here! I'm in here. -Jack?! - I'm in here. -Jack?! - Rose! Jack!Jack! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. - That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket. - I know, I know, I know, I know. Listen, Rose,you're going to have to find a spare key, all right? Look in that cabinet right there. It's a little silver one, Rose. Silver. - These are all brass ones! - Check right here, Rose. Rose... how did you find out I didn't do it? I didn't. I just realized I already knew. - Keep looking. - Oh. No key. There's no key! All right, Rose, listen. You're going to have to go find some help. It'll be all right. I'll be right back. I'lljust wait here. Hello, is there anyone here? Hello? ls there anybody down here? We need help! Hello! Damn it. Can anybody hear me? Please, hello! Hello! Oh, thank God. Wait, please, I need your help. There's a man back here and-- Wait! Hello? ( LoudRumbling) ( RoseBreathingHard) - Hello? - Ah, miss,you shouldn't be here now. - Please, I need your help. - This way, quickly. There is a man down here and he is trapped. Please. - There's no need to panic. - No, I'm not panicking. You're going the wrong way! Let go of me, listen! - To hell with you. - Oh! ( Ship Creaking) ( Softly): Oh, my God... - ( Explosion) - ( Crackling) ( Gasping) ( LoudRumbling) -Jack! - Rose! - Will this work? - I guess we'll find out. Come on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Try a couple of practice swings overthere. All right. Good, now tryto hit the same mark again, Rose. You can do it. Okay, that's enough practice. Come on, Rose, you can do it. Listen. Just hit it really hard and reallyfast. Wait, open your hands up a little more. - Like that? - Right. Listen, Rose, I trustyou. Go! -( Clang) -( Gasps) ( ScreamingAndLaughing) You did it! Come on, let's go. Oh, shit, this is cold. Oh, shit! Shit, shit. - This is the way out. - We have to find anotherway. Come on. - Tiller: Pull. - (Orchestra Playing) Pull! Putyour backs into it, pull! ( DistantShouting) Pull! Now, there's something you don't see every day. Pull! ( DistantExplosion) ( Shouting) Crewman: What's this luggage doing here? - Get rid of it, we need the room. - (Crewman Giving Orders) ( Crying) Keep calm. No! -Lovejoy. -She's not on the starboard side either. We're running out oftime and this strutting martinet isn't letting any men on at all. There's one on the other side letting men on. Well, then, that's our play. We'll need some insurance first. Come on. - ( Pounding) - This way. - All the way down here. - (Jack Yelling) Steward: Here! What doyou thinkyou're doing? You'll have to payforthat,you know. That's White Star Line property. Both: Shut up! Will you hold the boat a moment? I just have to run backto my room-- Sit down! She's the last. All right to lower. Mr. Lightoller, why are the boats being launched halffull? - Not now, Mr. Andrews. - There, look, 20 or so in a boat built for 65, and I saw one boat with only 1 2-- 1 2! Well, we weren't sure ofthe weight, Mr. Andrews. These boats may buckle. Rubbish! Theywere tested in Belfast with the weight of70 men! Now, fill these boats, Mr. Lightoller, for God's sake, man! Please, I need more women and children, please. Crewman: Get back in there. This is not an exit. Get back in there. This is not an exit. You can't keep us locked in here like animals. The ship's bloody sinking! Bring forward the women! Unlockthe gates. Women only! No men! ( Shouting) Get back! Lockthe gates! Get them back from those gates! Don't touch the gates! For God's sake, man, there are women and children down here! Let us up so we can have a chance! Get back! -Jack! - Tommy! - Can we get out? - It's hopeless that way! Whateverwe do, we've got to do it fast. -Jack! - Fabrizio! - The boats are all gone. - The whole place is flooding. - There is nientethis way. - All right. Let's go this way, all right? Come on. - I make my own luck. - So do l. - Come on! - No, come on. Let's go this way. - (Crying) - (SpeakingArabic) - This way. - Steward:Just go back to the main stairwell and everything will be sorted out there. Man: Hell, it will. It will all get sorted out backthere. Go backto the main stairwell. - Open the gate. - Go back down the main stair. - Open the gate right now! - Go back down the main stair... Iike I told you. - Goddamn it! Son ofa bitch! - Stop that. Man: Open the damn gate! Open it! Fabri, Tommy, give me a hand here! Rose: Move aside. Move aside. Come on, pull! Pull! Pull! - Move aside! - Steward: Put that down. - Move aside! - One! Two! - Stop that! - Three! ( Screaming) Again! ( Screaming) Jack: Let's go! -Jack: Let's go, Rose. - You can't go up there. You can't do this! Lightoller: Keep order here. Back, back, back. ( Screaming) Hold on to her! Pull her in! Get back I say or I'll shootyou all like dogs. Keep order here! Keep order, I say. Mr. Lowe, man this boat. Lowe: Right, is everybody all right? Nobody panic. - Crewman: Stay back! - We're too late. There are more boats down the front. Staywith this one-- Murdoch. He seems to be quite practical. ( WomenScreaming) Lowe: Sit down! Stay back,you lot. Stay back! Stay back, the lot ofyou! Stay back! - ( Gunshots) - It's starting to fall apart. We don't have much time. - Mr. Murdoch? - Mr. Hockley. You two, with me, now. I'm a businessman, asyou know and I have a business proposition foryou. Crewman: Easy now. All together. Lower away, lower away. Jack: Come on, Rose. The boats are gone! Colonel, are there any boats on that side? No, miss, but there are a couple of boats all the wayforward. This way, I'll lead you. ( PlayingFinaIChord) What's the use? Nobody's listening to us anyway. Well, they don't listen to us at dinner either. Come on, let's play. Keep us warm. "Orpheus." ( PlayingFastMusic From "Orpheus ln The Underworld") Music to drown by. Now I know I'm in first class. - Where is everyone? - They're all still aft, sir. We have an understanding then, Mr. Murdoch? ( EveryoneShouting) ( Gunshots) Women and children only! Get back! Step back, sir. Come through, madam. This way. Step back, sir. You'd better check the other side. Go! Crewman: Any more women and children? Any children? I found her on the other side waiting for a boat... with him. - Any more women and children? - They're all aboard, Mr. Murdoch. Anyone else, then? Anyone else? Hurry along. Stand bythe falls. ( Softly): Oh, goddamn it all to hell. - Shit. - Fire! Sir! Sir,you can't go through here. Sir,you can't go through. Yes,yes, splendid. Right. Murdoch: Prepare to lower! Ready on the left. Take them down. Keep it steady. Both sides together, steady. Keep it steady. - Give herto me. - Girl: Daddy. Man: It'll be fine, darling. Don'tyou worry. It's good-bye for a little while. Onlyfor a little while. There'll be another boat forthe daddies. This boat's forthe mummies and the children. You hold Mummy's hand and be a good little girl. - I'm not going withoutyou. - No,you have to go... now! - No,Jack. - Get in the boat, Rose! - No,Jack. - Yes, get on the boat. Yes, get on the boat, Rose. My God, look atyou. You look a fright. Here. Put this on. Come. - Go on, I'll get the next one. - No, not withoutyou. Jack: I'll be all right. Listen, I'll be fine. I'm a survivor, all right? Don't worry about me. -Jack: Now go on, get on. - I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side ofthe ship. Jack and I can get offsafely, both of us. See? Got my own boat to catch. Cal: Now, hurry. They're almost full. - Step aboard, miss. - Cal: Come on, hurry. - Step aboard, please. - Man: Be Daddy's good girl. - Step lively. - Crewman: Keep back, keep back, I say. Clearthe row, please. Lower away! ( Passengers Gasp ) Crewman: Slowly. Keep going. Keep going. And lower away evenly, lads. Easy. Lower away. - You're a good liar. - Almost as good asyou. Crewman: Easy now... and lower away. There's no, uh-- There's no arrangement, is there? No, there is. Not thatyou'll benefit much from it. I always win,Jack... one way or another. Crewman: Easy. Even, lads. Keep going, keep going. - Rose! - (Passengers Yelling) - Stop her! -Jack: Rose, what areyou doing? - Cal: Stop her! - No! Rose. You're so stupid. Why'd you do that? You're so stupid, Rose. Why did you do that? Why? Youjump, I jump, right? Right. Oh, God, I couldn't go. I couldn't go,Jack. It's all right. We'll think ofsomething else. - Rose: At least I'm with you. - We'll think ofsomething. Come on! ( Gunshot) Come on, move! - Come on. - (Gunshot, RoseScreams) Move! - ( Gunshot) - ( Screams) Come on, Come on, Rose. Come on. -( Gunshot) - Rose, come on! - (Gunshot) - Move, Rose! - ( Gunshot) - Go! ( Grunts ln Despair) ( MetaIGroaning) I hopeyou enjoy yourtime together. ( Chuckles) What could possibly be funny? I put the diamond in the coat. And I put the coat on her! Come on. ( Dishes Clinking) ( Child Yelling) ( Screaming) We can't leave him. All right, come on. ( Wailing) ( ChildScreaming) Go back! ( Yellingln Czech ) It's the wrong way! Come back! ( RoseAndJack Yelling ForMan To Stop ) Go! ( Water Thundering) -Jack! - Rose! ( Groaning) This way. Come on. Give meyour hand. Oh, God! Help! Rose: Help! Wait, sir, open the gate, please. Please. Please. Help us. Please! Bloody hell. - Come on, come on! - Come on! - Go, go! -Jesus. Please. Come on. Hurry! Come on! I'm sorry, I dropped the keys. Wait! Please! Don't leave, please! Get more help! No! I got them. Which one is it, Rose? The sharp one, trythe sharp one. Hurry,Jack. - Oh, no! - Hurry,Jack. - It's stuck. - Hurry. - It's stuck. - Hurry,Jack! Hurry! ( Screaming) I got it, I got it! Go! Go, Rose! Go, go! Jack!Jack, come on! Move, move! Crewman: Keep on rocking. Oars in place. Get an oar under it. Murdoch: Women and children only, damn you. Crewman: Hold it, hold it. ( Men Yelling) Get these davits cranked in. Then get the falls hooked up. Murdoch: Stay back. Child: Help me. ( Crying) Keep going up. Murdoch: Stop pushing! Stay back! Will you give us a chance to live, you limey bastard? I'll shoot any man who tries to get past me. Get back! - Bastard! - Get back! We had a deal, damn you. Your money can't saveyou any more than it can save me. Get back. Crewman: Women and children only! ( Gunshot) ( Gunshot) ( PassengersScreaming) Tommy! No, Tommy. Bastardo! Oh, no, oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, Tommy. - No, Will! - (Gunshot) Stand back, damn you. Get back, damn you. ( Screaming) - ( Child Crying) - I have a child. - Cal: I have a child. - Clear a path here. Please, I have a child. Please, I'm all she has in the world. Go on. Step back, step back, I say. - Please. - Woman: Here, give herto me. Give her here. - ( Child Wailing) - There, there. Wait, wait, wait. Mr. Andrews. Oh, Rose. Won'tyou even make a tryfor it? I'm sorrythat I didn't build you a stronger ship,young Rose. It's going fast. We have to move. Wait. Good lucktoyou, Rose. And toyou. Mr. Guggenheim. These are foryou, Mr. Guggenheim. No, thankyou. We are dressed in our best and are prepared to go down as gentlemen. But we would like a brandy. Capitan. Capitan, where should I go? Please. Crewman: Captain! Captain, sir. ( Orchestra StilIPlaying) Right, that's it, then. Good-bye, Wally, good luck. So long, old chap. ( BeginsPlaying "NearerMy God To Thee") (Joinsln ) ( Orchestra StilIPlaying) And so they lived happilytogetherfor 300years in the land ofTir Na Nog the land ofeternal youth and beauty. ( Playing "NearerMy God To Thee") ( CrewmenAndPassengers Yelling) There's no time! Cut those falls! Cut them, cut them ifyou have to! Crewman: I need a knife. I need a knife. Crewman: Cut her loose. Cut those bloodyfalls. ( PlayingLastNotes OfSong) Gentlemen, it has been a privilege playing with you tonight. ( People Screaming) ( Screaming) We have to stay on the ship as long as possible! Come on! Jack: This way. Overthe rail! Come on.Jump! Come on! ( Screaming) ( Gasping) Jack: I gotyou.Jump! ( Gasping) I've gotyou, miss! -Jack! -Jack: Come on! Cal: Get back! ( CablesSnapping) ( MetaIGroaning) No! You'll swamp us. ( HystericaIShrieking) Yea, though I walkthrough the valley ofthe shadow ofdeath... You want to walk a little faster through that valleythere? ( WildScreaming) Row! Pull together! ( Screams) Priest: Holy Mary, mother ofGod prayfor us sinners now and at the hour ofour death, amen. Hail Mary, full ofgrace - the Lord is with thee. - This way. Jack: Come on. Come on! ( Gasping) I saw a new heaven and a new earth when the first heaven and the first earth had passed away... - ( WomenScreaming) - and there was no more sea. ( Gasping) - Woman: Help me! - It'll be over soon. It'll all be over soon. Priest: And He shall dwell with them and they shall be His people and God Himself shall be with them... Jack, this is where we first met. And God shall wipe away all the tears from their eyes and there shall be no more death. Neither shall there be sorrow or crying. Neither shall there be any more pain forthe formerworld has passed away. ( Shattering) Bloody pull faster, and pull! ( People Screaming) ( Yelling) - Man: Hang on, Miss Trudy! - (Shrieking) ( Crashing, Shattering AndRumbling) ( Yells) ( Screams) Man: Help me! Please, save me! - Woman: Help! -Jack: Hold on real tight! ( Shriekingln Distance) ( WomanSobbing) ( Terrible Screaming And Yellingln Distance) God Almighty! Crewman: Get those breakers in! Keep them in! ( Crackling) ( Screams) - ( PanickedScreaming) - ( Ship Groaning) ( PlanksSplitting) ( EveryoneScreaming) ( Cries Out) We have to move! - Give meyour hand, I'll pull you over. - I can't! Come on, give meyour hand! I've gotyou. I won't let go. Come on, I've gotyou. - What's happening,Jack? - I don't know. I don't know. -Jack: Hold on! - Rose:Jack! That was close. Man: Help me, please! Someone help me, please! ( TerrifiedScreaming, Thudding) ( Man Yells) ( Panting) ( Lets GoAndScreams) Woman: Please help! Help! Help! Help! ( WomanScreamingForHelp ) This is it! Rose: Oh, God! Oh, God! - Hold on! - Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh! The ship is going to suck us down. Take a deep breath when I say. Kickforthe surface and keep kicking. Do not let go of my hand. We're going to make it, Rose. Trust me. I trustyou. Ready? Ready? Now! ( TakingDeep Breath ) ( Screaming) Jack!Jack! Jack! -Jack! - ( EveryoneScreaming) Jack.Jack! ( Rose's Calls DrownedOut ByDeafeningScreams) - ( Gasping) -Jack!Jack! No! -Jack! - Rose! Get off her! Get off her! - Rose! -Jack! Swim, Rose! I need you to swim! Keep swimming! - It's so cold! - Swim, Rose! Come on... here. Keep swimming. Come on. Here, get on it. Get on top. ( Gasping) - Come on, Rose. - ( Gasping) ( Rose Yells) - Stay on it. Stay on, Rose. -Jack. You'll be all right now. You'll be all right now. ( Whistle Blows) Crewman: Return the boats! - ( Both Shivering) - ( Whistle Blows) The boats are coming backfor us, Rose. Hold onjust a little bit longer. Crewman: Return the boats! They... had to row awayforthe suction, but now they'll be coming back. Woman: Come back! - For God's sake! - Please! - Help us! - Help us! ( FaintCries ln Distance) Come back! For God's sake! You don't understand. Ifwe go back, they'll swamp the boat. They'll pull us down, I'm tellingyou. Knock it off-- You're scaring me. Come on, girls-- Grab an oar, let's go! Man: Areyou out ofyour mind? We're in the middle ofthe North Atlantic! Now, doyou people want to live or doyou want to die? I don't understand a one ofyou. What's the matterwith you? It'syour men out there! - ( Crying) - There's plenty of room for more. And there'll be one less on this boat if you don't shut that hole in yourface! Woman ( ln Distance): Come back! ( Whistle Blowing, People ShoutingForHelp ) Man: Here, take this one. Lowe: Now bring in your oars overthere and tie these two boats together. Now make sure that's tied up nice and tight. Right, listen to me, men, we have to go back. I want to transfer all the women from this boat into that boat right now as quick asyou can, please. Let's get some space there. Move forward and aft. ( ScatteredMoaning) ( Shivering) It's getting quiet. ( Shivering) It'sjust going to take them a couple of minutes to get the boats organized. I don't know aboutyou but I intend to write a stronglyworded letter to the White Star Line about all this. ( ScatteredMoaning AndPleadingln Distance) I loveyou,Jack. Don'tyou do that. Don'tyou sayyour good-byes. Notyet. Doyou understand me? I'm so cold. Listen, Rose... you're going to get out of here. You're going to go on and you're going to make lots of babies and you're going to watch them grow. You're going to die an old... an old ladywarm in her bed. Not here. Not this night. Not like this. Doyou understand me? I can't feel my body. Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me toyou... and I'm thankful forthat, Rose. - I'm thankful. - ( Crying) You must-- You must-- You must do me this honor-- You must promise me thatyou'll survive thatyou won't give up no matterwhat happens no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose and never let go ofthat promise. I promise. Never let go. I will never let go,Jack. ( Shivering) I'll never let go. - ( Kisses HerHand) - ( Both Shivering) Crewman: Right ahead, sir. Lowe: Oars! Doyou see any moving? No, sir. None moving, sir. Checkthem. Bring that oar up here. Checkthem, make sure. These are dead, sir. Now give way. Ahead easy. Careful with your oars. Don't hit them. ( Shouts): ls there anyone alive out there? ( FaintAndEchoing): Can anyone hear me? Is there anyone alive out there? We waited too long. Well, keep checking them, keep looking! Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me? ( RoseSingingSoftly AndHaltingly) ( SingingSoftly) "And it's up she goes. " " Up she goes. " ( ContinuesSinging) ( Lowe's Voice, GarbledAndSlow) Jack? Jack. Jack. Jack, there's a boat. Jack. Jack? Jack. Jack! Jack. ( Faltering): There's a boat,Jack. Jack? ( CryingSoftly) ( Weakly): Come back. Come back. ( Voices OfSearchers) Come back. Come back. Come back. ( Louder): Come back, come back. Hello! Can anyone hear me? There's nothing here, sir. Come back. Come back. I'll never let go. I promise. ( Sobbing) ( Grunting) ( Blowing Whistle Faintly) ( BlowingStronger) ( Faint Whistling) - ( Louder Whistling) - Come about! ( Blowing Whistle Loudly) ( WhistlingReverberates Faintly) when Titanicsankfrom under us. There were 20 boats floating nearby and only one came back. One. Sixwere saved from the water myself included. Six... out of 1 ,500. Afterward, the 700 people in the boats had nothing to do but wait-- wait to die, wait to live... wait for an absolution that would never come. Oh, sir, I don't thinkyou'll find any ofyour people down here. It's all steerage. Woman: His hair is reddish brown. Reddish brown. Reddish brown and a white beard. Woman: lsn't there another passenger list? - There's no other list. - Perhaps he's on another ship. - We're doing all we can, ma'am. - There's got to be another list! That's thelasttime leversawhim. Hemarried, ofcourse, andinheritedhis millions butthe crash of'29 hit his interests hard andheputapistol in his mouth thatyear or so I read. ( Rain Drizzling) Can I take your name please, love? Dawson. Rose Dawson. Thankyou. We neverfound anything onJack. There's no record of him at all. No, there wouldn't be, would there? And I've never spoken of him until now. Not to anyone, not even your grandfather. A woman's heart is a deep ocean ofsecrets. But nowyou know there was a man namedJack Dawson and that he saved me in everyway that a person can be saved. I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now only in my memory. Man: Keldysh, Keldysh, Mir2 on ourwayto the surface. Brock: You know I was saving this forwhen I found the diamond. ( Man Givinglnstructions OverP.A. ) I'm sorry. Threeyears I've thought of nothing except Titanic but I never got it. I never let it in. " Every night in my dreams " " I seeyou " " I feel you " "That is how I know " "You go on " " Far across the distance " "And spaces between us " "You have come to show " "You go on " " Near" " Far" "Whereveryou are " " I believe that " "The heart does go on " " Once more " "You open the door" "And you're here in my heart " "And my heart will " " Go on and on " " Love can touchjust one time " "And last for a lifetime " "And never let go " "Till we're gone " " Love was when I loved you " " One true time I hold to " " ln my life we'll always " " Go on " " Near" " Far" "Whereveryou are " " I believe that " "The heart does go on " " Once more " "You open the door" "And you're here in my heart " "And my heart will " " Go on and on " "You're here " "There's nothing I fear" "And I know that " " My heart will go on " "We'll stay" " Foreverthis way" "You are safe in my heart " "And my heart will " " Go on and on " ( SongEnds) Category:Blog posts